Two Wars, One Solution
by CatarinaJones
Summary: Dumbledores death has left everything in shambles. Who will protect Hogwarts now? And more importantly who will finish Harry's training? Meanwhile Harry must sort out his feelings for Ginny...before it is too late. Dead Fic.
1. Prolouge: Two to Protect

**  
As/N: HEY! Ok I know that basically everyone skips through this soooooo I am going to make it short. Me and my friend Brittney are writing this. It good fic. Read and Review…NOW! **

**Want it any shorter and you are on the wrong site. Neanderthals are us is what you are looking for. **

**  
ON TO THE FIC! **

**Disclaimer: We Do not own Harry Potter Brittney off in back-round sobbing on the floor while rocking back and forth. SO GET OVER IT! talking to Brittney and Reviewers. **

**Or the disclaimer that works too…NOW ON TO THE FIC! **

**Two Wars, One Solution**

Prologue: 2 To Protect

Harry's scream of horror never left him; silent and unmoving, he was forced to watch as Dumbledore was blasted into the air. For a split second, he seemed to hang suspended beneath the shining skull, and then he fell slowly backward, like a great rag doll, over the battlements, and out of sight.. FLASH!

Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging form the arch.. FLASH!

"Kill the spare." A rasping voice ringing across the silent cemetery. A silent cry of "Avada Kedavra!" speeding towards them in the form of a green light. Cedric falling dead before he hit the ground ice blue eyes opened wide in shock.. FLASH!

Harry could see Lupin's silhouette. _The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers._ He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake. _His servant has been chained these twelve years._ "Oh, my-" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!" _Tonight, before midnight.the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. _"Run," Black whispered. "Run. Now." _The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. _Too late. Pettigrew had transformed. Harry saw his bald tail whip through the manacle on Ron's outstretched arm and heard a scurrying through the grass. _Tonight.before midnight.the servant.will set out.to rejoin.his master._ The man who murdered his parents escaped again..FLASH!

"Ginny please wake up." Harry muttered desperately shaking her. Ginny's head lolled helplessly from side to side. "She won't wake." Said a soft voice. "Tom-Tom Riddle?"

"What do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time" "Voldemort is my past, present and future." He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace his name in the air with it. _Tom __Marvolo__ Riddle. _He waved his wand once and the letters began to rearrange themselves. _I am lord Voldemort._FLASH!

"Kill the spare." "Severus." "Ginny please." "He didn't take his potion!" "She won't wake" "Run. Now" "Voldemort is my past, present, and future." "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"AHHH!" Harry sat up with a fright; sweat pouring down his face mixing with the tears, falling onto the twisted covers. Harry could hear his own heavy breathing combining with Ron's snores across the room. He put his shaking hands on his face before carefully lowering them down to look around the unkempt room at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. He looked from the empty portrait to the rundown wallpaper and knew that it was all just a dream.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream. A dream. A dream" He muttered to himself over and over again as he settled back down under the covers to try to salvage the night of sleep that he had lost.

3,000 miles away Harry was not the only one suffering from the deaths that plague him in the night. "Albus Dumbledore is dead." The news spread in waves causing more pandemonium than sorrow. But when there was sorrow it was skillfully pushed to the back as one thing stood out clearer than all else among the crazy shipwreck of Dumbledore's death. "Who will protect Hogwarts?" " Only 2 are needed."


	2. Prepairing for Another Journey

A/N's: Sorry for the wait. Most of the chapters won't take this long to update. I have just had a busy week with a play that I am doing for school. And Britty doesn't come into the story for writing until a little later on. Right now she is just betaing it. And she can't beta something I haven't written. I know you have heard all of the excuses and probably won't read this note so…without further ado…ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, Ginny Weasly, or any other Weasly. (Britty) Even Sammy Jones? (me) **sweat drop** there is no Sammy Jones in this story. (Britty) WAHHHHHH! (runs around in circle screaming head off) (me) **sweat drop**.

**Two Wars, One Solution** Chapter 1: Preparing for Another Journey 

"HARRY! Wake up!" Harry's eyes snapped open as the familiar voice of Hermione combined with being hit by a pillow caused him to wake up. A good thing too, considering the nightmares were about to come back. He had been sleeping on and off since 3 am that morning when he first woke up. He sat up to the image of his best friend Ron holding a pillow over his head preparing to hit him again. He quickly reached up and grabbed the pillow out of Ron's hands just as he was bringing it down for another whack.

"Sorry mate." Ron said with the decency to look sheepish. "You just wouldn't wake up. It was like trying to wake the dead." It was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Ron's eyes widened as Hermione took in a sharp breath. Harry looked down at his feet as the nightmares came back to haunt him. He shivered slightly. Before standing up and striding with a purpose to the restroom to get in a shower before breakfast. He could hear Hermione reprimanding Ron for being stupid about mentioning death. And about how much of a blundering idiot he could be sometimes. Despite himself Harry smiled at how familiar it was. 'How long until they finally admit that they like each other.' He thought silently to himself as he turned on the shower and stepped under the hot merciless water beating down on his back. Then it hit him what they were fighting about. 'Dumbledore…' he had to grab the side of his shower to keep from falling at the sudden rush of nightmare images that assaulted him. Usually he could keep the nightmares at bay during the day…but lately the images were breaking through his barrier more and more often. Harry quickly shoved the images back behind his Occulemcy barrier. He struggled for a while before finally succeeding in getting them behind it. Heavy breathing woke him from his trance as the warm water turned to ice. He finally realized that his teeth were chattering. He quickly shut off the water and got dressed.

When Harry made his way downstairs he could hear hushed voices rapidly talking down in the kitchen. "Maybe if Ron wasn't such an IMBISOLE!" "Shhh." The voices turned to mumbling again when he reached the door. As he walked into the bright yellow kitchen, the voices suddenly ceased and he saw the owners of them.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins sat around the table while Mrs. Weasley cooked breakfast. Harry's eyes slowly drifted around the table before quietly sitting down and filling his plate with Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Everyone watched Harry for a moment waiting to see if he had heard anything that they had said. More importantly if he would blow up at him.

'Honestly, I hate how they act around me, they're treating me like a bomb that is going to blow up at any given moment.' Harry thought quietly to himself as he tried to a just to the looks they were giving him while he was eating his food. 'Well in their defense that's what happened last summer every time they tried to talk to you.' 'Well…they can stop, I just don't like them talking about me like I am not even there.' Finally Harry got sick of it and instead of blowing up at them, like they expected, he simply got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen. He heard a flurry of voices before he even got fully up the stairs. He was surprised to hear the swinging door open. As he turned around he came face to face with warm chocolate brown eyes. "Ginny." Ginny stood there looking closely into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"Harry, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, with a bit of exasperation, clearly sick of this conversation before it even started. They turned and started to climb the stairs together, Ginny's worried look getting even more worried as they walked. "I just wish that you guys would stop talking about me like I'm not here." They were all the way into the drawling room when he heard a thump downstairs. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley switching off yelling about how they should give Harry and Ginny their privacy quickly accompanied it. Harry chuckled slightly before hearing the bell like sound next to him that was Ginny's laugh. Harry stopped laughing to look at Ginny's face as she laughed. Watching the way her nose scrunched up in that cute little way. God how he loved her. But…'No I can't, not until after I defeat Voldemort. She could get hurt.' He mentally shook himself before opening the door to the drawling room for them. "Thank you Harry." Ginny remarked quietly causing Harry to blush madly. He walked in behind her before shutting the door quietly. "Harry maybe they wouldn't talk about you if you just open up more."

"Ginny…"

"I know, I know, you don't want to talk to me…"

"Ginny that's not it it's just…"

"Complicated, I know."

"Ginny…"

"And you have to be careful, I know."

Harry looked at Ginny for a moment with something akin to shock…and hurt.

"If you would stop finishing my sentences for me."

"Why? They all end the same." Harry looked away with a scowl on his face He was trying so hard not to blow up and just start yelling at her. 'She's right.'

'About what?'

'You've had this conversation so many times that I am sure that she could recite it in her sleep. Stop pushing her away and just bloody open up to her.'

'It's not that easy! She might get hurt. Everyone gets hurt around me…' The annoying voice in the back of his head didn't have a comeback for that. Just proving that it was true. Ginny could see the inner turmoil of emotions flashing across his face. Restrained anger, confusion, hurt…fear. For some reason his mask always slipped when it was just him and her. When his mask slipped back into place, she gave up hope of breaking through to him…this time.

"Harry, I know that you are afraid for us. But if you keep pushing all of us away you will only keep hurting your self."

"Isn't that better than you getting hurt?"

"Seeing you hurt hurts me. A lot." Harry watched silently as Ginny stormed out of the room. As the door shut behind her Harry collapsed on the couch. Wishing that he could just say he was sorry and open up to her. 'No, I can't, she could get hurt.' Harry sighed before deciding to start collecting his things from around the house and packing them away. After all they were leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. 'Dumbledore…it will be so weird not having him there. No more Hermione telling me to go to his office when my scar hurts or I have a really bad dream. No more looseness that Dumbledore allowed. No more protection…Dumbledore was the only wizard that Voldemort was scared of. And I am nowhere near done in my training to take old Voldy on. I hope that the ministry didn't get any bright ideas and send someone to take over the school.'

As he entered his room he saw Ron sitting on the bed listening to Hermione complain loudly at how much of a slob he was. She was going through his trunk taking all the clothes that Ron had packed out and folding them before putting them back in. All in all taking a ridiculous amount of time when she could have just let Ron shove it all in there. Harry shook his head at them and started packing his own trunk. 'Maybe my life isn't so bad after all. At least I have a good source of entertainment.'

A few hours later found the golden trio plus Ginny sitting in the drawing room, utterly exhausted. A couple hours of packing will do that to you. Plus having to go all around the house, combing through the rooms to find all their stuff…well lets just say that they were tired.

"Tomorrow we leave for Hogwarts…for the last time." Hermione's sudden comment caused Ron and Harry to sit up and look at each other.

"This will e your all's last year, while I have to stay there for another whole year." Ginny said sullenly from the couch.

"I rather like being at Hogwarts, thank you very much."

"You would Hermione, your good at school, while some of us are not as lucky." Ron said sullenly causing Hermione to look at him.

"I like Hogwarts for more than the reason that it is a school Ronald."

"Oh yeah, and why's that?"

"Because…Hogwarts is my home." Ron looked at her for a moment before turning away with a laugh.

"More like the library's your home."

"Now that…"

"Don't you two start." Ginny snapped. She had one leg dangling off the side of the couch and her arm thrown over her face. Hermione and Ron went quiet and just stared at the fire with frowns on their faces. Harry looked from where Ginny was spread out on the couch next to him, to where Ron and Hermione were sitting on the other side of the room. He looked into the dieing fire with only one thought on his mind.

'One year until I face you Voldemort… one year until we complete this prophecy…whether I'm ready or not.'

_Dear Paulette Bonaparte and Brigitte Silion,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl, by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Head Mistress_

"We lookey here Paulette, we're going to Hogwarts."

"It would seem so."

Chapter 2: Train 


	3. Train

Authors note: I am sooooo sorry that it has taken so long to update! I have a good excuse I PROMISE! 

Britty: Actually it isn't just an excuse it is a pretty good reason

Cat: gee…thanks Britty.

Britty: Don't mention it.

Cat: You see… my friend (believe it or not, not Britty although this is right up her alley B: HEY!) She put a burrito in a microwave on a paper towel for 15 minutes…I know…and yes….she is a blonde. So basically fire…smoke damage…cleaning galore…$5,000 dollar repair bill…so far…possibly more…if I get any angry bout updating for the next month or so I am going to make you guys pay it. Deal?

Britty : (trying to whisper failing miserably) You might want to listen to her…she ain't looking to happy.

Cat: BRITTY!

Britty: AHHHHH! RUNN! AHHH! Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! AHHHH SHE'S GONNA KILL ME AND TAKE MY MONEY TO MAKE HER REPAIRS! AHHH!

Two Wars, One Solution

Chapter 2: The Train

"Kill the spare." "Severus…" "Ginny please…" "He didn't take his potion!" "She won't wake" "Run. Now" "Voldemort is my past, present, and future." "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry sat up with a start only to drop back down onto the bed in pure exhaustion. He was having the same nightmare over and over again. Yet unlike the one with a door at the end of the tunnel, this one had no greater meaning behind it. No other meaning than to torment him that is. He looked over at his clock to see that it was 3 Am again. 'Can I sleep through a full night at least once?' In utter exhaustion and pure frustration he fell back to his bed and pulled the covers over his head…only to have Mrs. Weasley come in a yank them off again not five minutes later.

"Harry dear, its time to wake up. You're going to miss the train…again."

Harry groaned at the reminder of second year. Tiredly he threw his legs over the side of the bed and lurched to his feet. Through his barley opened eyes he could see Hermione trying to wake Ron up and not succeeding. He smiled softly to himself despite the hour and decided to nip a quick shower before breakfast. He was going to be as a wake as possible for going back to Hogwarts. 'No more Dumbledore.' Harry shivered in spite of himself and mentally shock it off. 'Not now, not now.'

"PAULETTE! GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! WE'RE GOING TO MISS OUR PLAIN, MAKING US MISS THE TRAIN, AND GETTING A LOT OF PEOPLE MAD AT US! SO NOW IS NO TIME TO BE SLEEPING IN! GET UP!" was shouted into the ear of Paulette Bonaparte at 6 am in the morning.

A.N. Imagine waking up to that in the morning…shiver I do every weekend. **B**: HEY!

"I don't want to I like my sleep." Was the mumbled reply as messy red hair burrowed deeper under the covers.

"Paulette I mean it. GET UP!" **WHACK** Brigitte quickly stepped back and out of the way before the runaway arm that was Paulette's way of saying no could smack her face. But she couldn't move fast enough for her arm to get out of the way.

"OW! THAT HURT! Ok its on now!"

Brigitte quickly dived onto the mass that was Paulette kicking and screaming. A massive fight cloud was produced before Paulette finally rolled out of bed and made her way slowly to the bathroom. Leaving Brigitte to continue her fierce battle to the death with the covers.

"HAHA! I WON YOU LITTE-HEY! Where'd you go? Paulette." Brigitte looked around in confusion before hearing the shower turn on and Paulette's scream of cold. She looked down at the tangle of covers that encircled her self and felt a large sweat drop run down the side of her head.

"Hehe…guess I got a little carried away…I'll be getting up now…" She struggled for a few minutes before a loud plunk was heard as she dropped very ungracefully onto the ground. She looked up at the clock to see that it was already 6:45.

"CRAP! NOW I'M GOING TO MAKE US LATE! DAMN PAULETTE'S COVERS! YOU MADE ME LATE!"

Before Brigitte could dive back onto the bed to finish killing the bed covers Paulette emerged from the bathroom to throw Brigitte into her own room with some friendly advice.

"MOVE YOUR ARSE!"

Authors: sweat drop

Harry emerged from the shower to the familiar bustle that was September 1st. It was the same for the last 6 years. Ever since he had started staying with the Weasleys before going to school. It was true that they had run around like mad hatters the day before packing but no matter how many times they searched the house over they always managed to forget something.

"GINNY DEAR! I FOUND YOUR JUMPER!"

"RON HURRY UP AND GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUT OF BED!"

"BREAKFAST IS READY!"

"NO TIME MOLLY THE GUARDS ALREAY HERE!"

"ARTHUR THEY NEED TO EAT BREAKFAST!"

"MUM THERE'S NO TIME! RON IS BARLEY DRESSED, HERMIONE IS MAKING SURE SHE DOESN'T LEAVE ANY BOOKS BEHIND AND HARRY JUST GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER!"

All of this was shouted from people running up and down the stairs as Harry got dressed the only thing he had time to think that morning was 'I am sooooo glad that Mrs. Black's portrait was removed over the summer.'

The familiar sight of the red steam engine reminded Harry of that fact that he was finally going home. After a pretty uneventful summer. He had only had to spend a week at the Dursley's and the rest of the summer passed in hanging out with his friends. The only big thing were the nightmares and with no Dumbledore to write to about them there wasn't much that he could do. 'God…no Dumbledore.' No matter how hard he tried to push it out of his head he had to admit that every mealtime, every time he had a nightmare, or his scare hurt he would remember him. Even sometimes when he wasn't even thinking about him he would remember him.

'It just doesn't seem like Hogwarts is home without him.' For the first time he had ever gone to Hogwarts Harry wondered if it was Dumbledore that made Hogwarts home. Harry shivered at the thought of how virtually unprotected Hogwarts would be without Dumbledore and started saying goodbye to all the Order Members who had accompanied him and his friends. Once they had all said their goodbyes, he, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny bored the train and started searching for a compartment to sit in. They found one in the very back and quickly put their trunks up top as the train was a bout to take off. Hermione and Ron said goodbye to Ginny and Harry as they left for the prefects meeting. For the first time in a long time Harry and Ginny were alone. Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he thought about what he and Ginny would previously be doing with this rare time alone. Lets just say that it involved them sitting very close. Harry cleared his throat nervously trying to search for a topic to talk about. Luckily for him Ginny thought of something first.

"So… who do you think will be the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher?"

"I have no clue, but anyone has to be better than Snape and Umbridge."

"Yeah that's true. I think that it's going to be a member of the order."

"I don't think so they are going to be pretty busy."

"Yeah I guess so." There was an uncomfortable silence. They just didn't feel comfortable alone together considering they both kept thinking about the feel of the other's lips on theirs. They were saved though as the compartment door opened to revel two people they had never seen before and were obviously not 1st years.

The first girl was a little shorter than the other with long auburn hair that curled in ringlets down to her waist. She had piercing green eyes that looked as if they could see through your very soul without trouble and twinkled with a hidden…something. Her skin was very pale with sprinkled freckles on her arms. Her cheeks had a rose tint that coupled with the fact that she was doubled over clearly showed that she had been running. Her trunk was behind her while an auburn colored cat curled in a careless manner around her shoulders. When she stood up you could clearly see that her nose and cartilage were pierced and by the top that she chose to wear she also had her belly button pierced. You could also see a very real tattoo on her hip in the form of over .

The girl next to her was a little taller than her with straight dirty blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders. She had pale skin too without the relief of freckles making her seem hauntingly beautiful. Her eyes were blue ice chips resting in their sockets while they judged your character without giving anything away. By the outfit that she chose to wear you could see that she had the same tattoo as the other girl only over her right breast. Her cartilage, nose, and belly button were pierced, and she too looked as if she had been running. A beautiful white cat, like the type that rich people had, sat in a very dignified manner while its golden eyes searched the others over like its mistresses. The almost Haunting and dignified beauty that these individuals possessed seemed to vanish into thin air as a smile spread across the shorter ones face.

"Whew… for a second there Bridgett I thought we weren't going to make it." The taller one smiled and seemed to lose her snooty air.

"Yeah well… it would have been entirely your fault for not getting out of bed on time."

"WHAT!" The taller one quickly slapped a hand over her companion's mouth and smiled charmingly at Ginny and Harry.

"Hi. Sorry about the intrusion but we're kind of knew to the scho…well actually the continent and everywhere else is full…so…do you guys mind if we sit with you?" Harry and Ginny looked at each other before simultaneously shrugging.

"Sure why not." Ginny said looking back to the two girls in the doorway. The blonde seemed to visibly relax and took her hand away from the smaller one's mouth.

"Thanks." They both quickly stored their trunks and sat down opposite Harry and Ginny.

"My name's Brigett by the way. And this little trouble maker is Clara." The blonde said indicating to the small white cat who had moved from its perch on her shoulder to sit in her Mistresses lap.

"I'm Paulette, and this is Ivy."

"I'm Ginny, and this is Harry."

"It's nice to meet you." Paulette said replying for the both of them. With introductions done Harry felt that he had to ask.

"I'm sorry but you're accent doesn't exactly sound British…where are you from?"

"Well our accent probably sounds different because we just transferred in from the states." Paulette said with that strange twinkle in her eye growing.

"You see we're from the states but our families felt that they wanted to move to England with everything that's going on with Voldemort and all that." Bridgett said easily completing Paulette's sentence.

"Oh. Well welcome to Hogwarts. And if you don't mind me asking wouldn't your families want you to stay away from England with the whole Voldemort thing?"

"We don't mind you asking." Bridgett said with a little twinkle of her own developing in her eyes. " You see our families are major light side supporters and want us here to help…since we'll be graduating in a year. You can kind of say that…we're here for…backup."

"Oh." Ginny sounded like she understood but you could clearly tell that she was still confused from her face.

"Are you guys sisters?" Harry piped up.

"Gracious no!" Paulette said with a laugh. When she got a scowl from Bridgett she realized how that sounded. "I mean not that that wouldn't be cool or anything like that but…we aren't…wish we were but…aren't. Just best friends since…forever."

Ivy hopped down off of his current place on Paulette's lap to look closely at Ginny. When he stared into her eyes Ginny gasped at the intellect that she could sense from this cat. Ivy then turned his gaze toward Harry before meowing and trying to push Ginny into Harry.

"Ivy no!" Paulette said trying to grab her cat away. Instead Clara simply jumped down and tried to push Harry into Ginny.

"Clara no!" Bridgett succeeded in grading Clara up at the same time Paulette did with Ivy.

"We are so sorry, I have no idea what got into them." Surprisingly Harry began to laugh and simply petted Ivy.

"I like this cat." That broke the ice and the rest of the trip was spent discussing Hogwarts houses and the school that Paulette and Bridgett had went to before. Hermione and Ron came back sometime and were introduced into the duo. As it was becoming clear to the golden trio plus Ginny that these two had known each other for a very long time.

A/N's: R/R! I gotta go clean soot off of my bedroom wall!


	4. A Surprising Change

AN: Hey thanks for being so understanding about the whole fire incident. We didn't get one angry review about lack of updating and that makes us really happy!

Britty: grinning like a maniac SOOOOO HAAAPPPYY!

Cat: sweat drop yeaaaaaaa...anyway on to the story!

Disclaimer: we do not own Harry Potter...or do we?

Britty: DUN DUN DUN! we don't

Chapter 3: Surprising Change

Harry sighed as he stepped off of the train, seeing Hogwarts in a new light that he had never seen it in before. _'It just isn't the same without Dumbledore.'_ He sighed and couldn't help laughing a little as he heard a double gasp from behind him. He turned around to find Paulette and Bridgett staring up at Hogwarts in total awe. He laughed out loud as he saw that even Ivy was staring up at the castle. From the short time that he had known this cat he had come to see that he was very lazy and didn't really seem to care about his surroundings.

"Well come on you lot, I don't want to get stuck sharing a carriage with a bunch of Slytherins."

"Ron!"

"What? Hermione, you know that you were thinking it."

"I was no-"

"Firs yers' ova here! Firs yers'!"

"Oh! Guys, do you know if Paulette and Bridgett should go up to the castle with the first years or not? After all they need to get sorted."

"I don't know Gin, Paulette, McGonagall knows that your coming right?"

"Umm.I think so. She is the one who sent us our letters after all."

"Good point. Maybe we should ask Hagrid."

"As' me wha'?"

"Oh, hi Hagrid."

"Hello' you lot, have a go' summer'?"

"Yup."

"Hagrid we have transfer students with us.do you know if they should go up to the school with the first years or by the carriages?"

"Go' question. Wha' yer' ar' they?"

"7th." Paulette said getting over her shock of how tall Hagrid was.

"Ah.well' why don't u' just go up with Harry' an them."

"Ok, thank you Hagrid."

"Anytime Harry. Firs' yers!"

Ginny looked up at all the carriages before grabbing up her trunk and looking towards the golden trio and transfers. "Well. Let's go."

They quickly made their way up to the carriages so that they could get a good one. Harry stopped to observe the Threstrals that pulled the carriage. He was surprised when Paulette walked up to one of them and stroked it sadly. She then climbed into the carriage and Harry was forced to follow her. He could only stare at her in curiosity.

"You can see them?"

"Yeah."

"How did you know what they were? Did you read about them?"

"Nope."

"I thought that Hagrid had the only tame herd in the world."

"He has the only tamed herd in the world. Not the only tame threstral." Harry looked at her in shock for a second before turning to observe the view of Hogwarts from the window.

"So who did you see keel?"

"RON!"

"WHAT? You were wondering too!"

"It was my mother.and father."

"Oh.I am so sorry." Ginny said looking genially sorry for the girl that she had only met a few hours ago.

"Its alright Gin. Hey look we stopped." They stepped out of the carriage to look up at the imposing great hall doors of Hogwarts.

_'Well.home sweet home.I think.'_ Harry sighed again before walking through the Great Hall doors with a single tear sliding down his cheek and a single thought repeating itself over and over again. _'No more Dumbledore.'_

As soon as they stepped through the doors to Hogwarts McGonagall came sweeping down the steps with her robes billowing imposingly behind her. She walked straight up to the 2 new transfer students, causing the other 7th years to turn and look at them in total shock. They hadn't even seen them on the train. The most shocking reaction to them was for Malfoy stared at them with the rest.only with his eyes taking them in, in a way that they were uncomfortable with.

"Ah.there you are, Miss Bonaparte, Miss Silion." The opportunity was too good to pass up and quite a few people laughed at the resemblance in her last name to Silicon.

"Come on we have to get you sorted in with the 1st years. I'm sure there is no problem in anyone mistaking you for first years yourselves." At this The Golden Trio plus Ginny laughed. The Professor, now headmistress, had no idea that she had quoted exactly what was on their mind the first time they saw Paulette and Bridgett. McGonagall turned to regard them for a moment before leading the 2 new transfer students over by the stairs to wait for the 1st years.

" I don't get it." The arrogant voice of Malfoy said from behind them. "Why in the world would they want to hang around with a Mud blood and Mud blood lovers? It just doesn't make any sense."

"What are you on about Ferret?" Harry said trying to keep the malice out of his voice as he starred in disgust at Malfoy. He was the one who had assignments to kill Dumbledore last year. If it weren't for him Dumbledore might be alive right now. Harry couldn't believe that he dared show his face in Hogwarts. He could hide it pretty well but the insult to Hermione and his other friends really made him mad. It had the desired effect, as Malfoy no doubted remembered back to 4th year when he was turned into a ferret by a fake Mad-eye Moody. Harry smiled slightly in satisfaction, as Malfoy seemed to turn purple with rage.

"Watch your back Potter. While you can."

"We're sooo scared." Bridgett said while Paulette stuck her tongue out at Malfoy while making a funny face. They looked around at the rest of the people who had yet to enter the great hall. They had been told to wait by the steps leading out of the entrance hall and had heard what Malfoy had said about them.(since he had practically screamed it). Malfoy seemed to shake with unbelievable rage.

"You should be you Motherfing Mud blood lovers!"

"Is that a threat or a promise Malfoy?" Bridgett said with a bit of a sneer in her voice.

Malfoy sneered at her before sweeping into the great hall.

"DOSE THAT MEAN BOTH?" Bridgett asked yelling at Malfoy.

As Bridgett turned around she saw everyone staring at her. Paulette simply shook her head and pulled Bridgett towards where they were supposed to be waiting. Shouting out behind her, "COME ON MOVE IT ALONG, NO SHOW HERE, GO GET YOU'RE DINNER OR SOMETHING."

Harry and the gang just stared after them before waling into the great hall. When Harry looked up to the great table he felt a shiver go down his spine at the fact that Dumbledore wasn't there. (Writers note: CHOCOLATE! I LOOOOOVEEE CHOCOLATE! As of now Cat has become CRAZY! says while fighting for the computer Brittney will be taking over writing from here. Keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times and enjoy the ride THANK YOU! Cat: OMPALOMPAS! Britty: **sweat drop**)

"What house do you think wewill get into?" Bridgett asked Paulette with excitement. "Gryffindor, definitely." Paulette said with a positive attitude.

"Firs' yeas' firs' yeas' right this way." Hagrid said to the first years along with Paulette & Bridgett. Excitement ran through their body for they couldn't wait to sit down with Harry and the gang. Suddenly McGonagall rose to the podium. "Welcome first years to Hogwarts and welcome back returning students. I would like to take this time to welcome two exchange students to Hogwarts. Paulette Bonaparte & Bridgett Silion please step forward." Paulette and Bridgett stepped towards the front of the grouping first years. "Paulette Bonaparte please sit down, so we can get underway with the sorting."(AN: We aren't even going to TRY to write a sorting song.Cat probably could but...looks over to where Cat is foaming at the mouth **sweat drop** She is a little busy right now.) Paulette climbed up on the steps and sat down gracefully.

Hagrid came up behind Paulette and placed a hat on top of her head. She jumped a little when the hat's voice interrupted her minds thoughts. "_What do we have here? A strong, intelligent woman, but what is this I see an elemental. What a rare and special gift. I also see the truth you are now hiding in you're bonnet. You are brave and loyal you are the perfect type for GRYFFINDOR." _The hat screamed out, echoing around the great hall as the Gryffindor's roared in approval.

"Bridgett Silion please take you're seat."

Ron leaned over and whispered quietly to Hermione, "Wouldn't they start with the beginning of the alphabet?"

"Honestly Ronald, their transfer students they get to go first."

Bridgett climbed up the stairs similar to the way Paulette did, but when she sat, here pose was more seductive. Hagrid did the same ritual and placed the hat upon Bridgett's head. It too came alive and read her mine. _"I see you hold the same secret as you're friend. I also see that we have another elemental in our school, rare indeed.You wish to forget you're past, yet however much you wish for it to be gone your past made you who you are today. You are well suited for SLYTHERIN." _

The name echoed through out the great hall, as one individual clapped widly. Bridgett looked towards he old friend and her newly found friends. Her old friend was clapping wildly until she noticed she was alone, her clapping slowly died down, but when she looked at her newly found friends all they had was a look of shock upon their faces. Bridgett slowly walked to her table, her new home she supposed, but what she didn't know was that it was to be her new hell hole.

Harry stared in shock as his newly found friend sat on the opposite side of the Great Hall. His mind raced with questions on how she could have been placed there. She was kind and gentle hearted from what he has gathered when he met her, but appearances could be deceiving. His mind registered the fact that Ron was responding to Paulette's question about why no one was clapping. His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione yelling at Ron.

"RONALD."

"What she's a dirty Slytherin now."

"RONALD HOW COULD Y-." but Hermione was interrupted by Paulette whacking Ron in the head.

"Bloody hell what did you do that for." Ron asked rubbing his head.

"You have no right to say that about my best friend." Paulette said in an eerily calm voice as her eyes changed to a piercing aqua green.

"If she's a Slytherin she is no friend of yours, nor ours."

"Ron." Ginny, who now is scolding Ron, said.

"I'm sorry Paulette, my brother is a bit of a buffoon sometimes."

"Why is such a big deal she's a Slytherin, she is still the girl you met on the train, just in a different house."

"Most Slytherin's turn out bad." Harry said looking up from his food with dead eyes watching Bridgett as she silently ate her food. Harry couldn't shake the fact that such a kind-hearted girl could be in Slythiern. _'Maybe not all Slytherin's are-...no that's stupid.'_ Harry shook his head as he heard Hermione was telling him to go up to the common room. Harry trudged up to bed as thoughts racing through his mind.

_**Paulette's POV:**_

In the common room Paulette felt a warm tingle over her body. The same tingle she got when she would watch the sun set over the Californian beach. As she walked into the Gryffindor common room for the first time. She looked around and saw a warm crackling fire in the hearth. She also noticed an open couch right in front of the fireplace. Paulette lunged for the couch jumping on it as she landed with a soft thump. She was soon followed by Ginny &Hermione, for Harry and Ron had went to bed. Ginny sat on the couch with her knees drawn up to her chest. While Hermione sat cross-legged getting out a book to read.

"Do you think Bridgett is comfortable?" Hermione glanced over the top of her book, as Ginny sighed and scooted closer towards Paulette.

"I'm sorry to say this Paulette, but I bet you she's in hell." Paulette had a concerned face, as she stared into the fire thinking about her life long friend in hell.

_Bridgett's POV_

Bridgett walked to what she knew would be her new home, but she lost her-self in her thoughts. _'How could he of known that about me. No one knows about my past except for Paulette because she saved me from it.'_ Paying no attention to where she was going to sit in the common room Bridgett sat right no top of the one and only Draco Malfoy. Bridgett quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Malfoy staring at her breasts.

"They're wonderful aren't they?" Bridgett said looking down at her perfectly rounded breasts.

"Yaaaaa." Malfoy said in a dream like state. Suddenly a wave of shock spread through out the Common room, as the slapping sound of a hand coming in contact with a face, but not any face, the face of the Slytherin god, echoed throughout it. "PERV I WAS BEING SARCASTIC." Bridgett quickly got off of Malfoy's lap, but was held back when he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down onto his lap.

"You were the one that sat on my lap."

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, plus who would want to sit on an arrogant, selfish, no good son of a B like you." Malfoy let go of Bridgett's wrist in complete shock. She took advantage at the opportunity and jumped off Malfoy's lap running up a flight of stairs. Malfoy stared after her for a moment before quickly snapping out of his shock to a pricing scream and "Hey baby want some of this." Malfoy smirked as he saw Bridgett come down stairs followed by a shirt less Blaise.

"That's the boys dorm." Malfoy said triumphantly.

"So," Bridgett said her voice suddenly dropping into a seductive pitch. " I see no problem with that." Bridgett looked Blaise up and down before walking up the girl's staircase with a seductive swing to her hips. Malfoy's jaw dropped. Blaise looked towards Draco and said, "I thought she wanted me, she was laying on my bed." Blaise just shrugged and went back up-stairs. Malfoy stood there for a minute recuperating before following Blaise up to bed. Wondering how in the world a stupid mud blood lover could have gotten into Slytherin. And thinking of ways to get her back for embarissing him like that.


	5. Slughorn To the Rescue

Hey! I know I know, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN? Right? Well… we have no excuse, normally our lives aren't this hectic, but they are now, and we have had MAJOR writers block. We knew what we wanted to write we just…had NO idea how to write it, plus we didn't know if all this stuff should happen in one day… and yea… So without further ado CHAPTER 4! DUN DUN DA DUN DA DUN!

Disclaimer: **in sing song voice **Britty doesn't own Harry Potter,

B: Who me?

C: Yes you

B: Its true! Cat doesn't own Harry Potter,

C: Who me?

B: Yes you!

C: **Shrugs** Its true!

_**Chapter 4: Slughorn to the rescue**_

_**Paulette's POV-**_

Paulette woke up to Hermione shaking her non-to gently.

"Paulette wake-up were going to be late for breakfast."

"But mommy it isn't noon yet."

"Mommy? What the devil are you talking about, WAKE UP." Paulette sat straight up colliding her head with Hermione's in an abrupt moment of pain.

"Owww."

"Oh…sorry Hermione…guess I'm not very easy to wake up in the morning…should of warned ya huh?" Paulette said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head in an embarrassed manner.

"Whatever, just get up Paulette and I'll met you down stairs." Hermione said walking away mumbling to her-self. Paulette hurried up and got dressed into her assigned robes, and checked her make-up and her hair, before descending down the stairs that lead to the common room.

"Took you long enough."

"Ron, I took like 2 minutes."

"Well it seems longer when I'm this hungry, let's eat." Ron said ushering everybody out the common room. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione & Paulette made their way down to the Great Hall. They took their usual spots, trying as best as they could to ignore everyone staring at them, having a new student and Harry Potter in their group. Paulette looked at the table across the Great Hall looking for Bridgett.

"Do you guys think that Bridgett is ok?" Paulette asked with concern.

"She's probably plotting with her new dirty Slytherin friends." Ron said simply as he dived into his Pancakes.

**_Bridgett's POV_**-

Bridgett woke up to a foul smelling breeze in her face. As her eyes fluttered open she screamed when she found her self face to face with some girl she didn't even know! Talk about personal boundaries broken. Bridgett's were in ruins on the floor.

"Don't you ever get close to Draco; he's mine and no one else's." The girl with HORRIBLE smelling breath said.

"Brush you're teeth and maybe we can talk, but until then, back up out of my face, and good night." Bridgett said pulling the covers over her head and going back to sleep.

"B how dare you turn you back to me." The girl pulled the covers off Bridgett and dragged her off the bed.

"What the F is you're problem B?" Bridgett said to the strange girl's face.

"YOU, YOU ARE MY PROBLEM. JUST STAY AWAY FROM DRACO! GOT IT?" Bridgett wiped off a bit of spit that had landed on her face in disgust.

"FINE WITH ME, I DON'T LIKE THE B ANYWAYS." Bridgett screamed right back in her face.

"You don't?" she asked simply.

"No I don't, happy now?" Bridgett asked extremely annoyed by this strange girls mood swings.

"Very…by the way, class's starts in 45 minutes, I'd advise you to wake up." The pudgy girl said while walking out of the dorm room as Bridgett turned over and tried to go back to sleep. 45 MINUTES. Bridgett sat straight up hitting her head on the overhead bar of her bed, which held the dark green drapes up. She panicked and started throwing clothes around her room in a mad attempt to find where she put her uniform. Once she found her uniform she quickly put it on, along with make-up and ran towards the Great Hall.

_**Paulette's POV**_

Paulette was getting really nervous at the fact that Bridgett hadn't come down to breakfast, but her fear quickly passed as she heard the doors of the Great Hall swing open, and in came an out of breath Bridgett. Paulette guessed Bridgett noticed her too, for she came right over to where she was sitting.

"Hey chicka, sorry I'm late, I slept too long."' Bridgett gave a slight smile and sat down.

"What are you doing here; Slytherin's aren't allowed to sit at this table." Ron said rudely. He was cut off by two high voltage death stares coming his way by two extremely pissed off witches.

"RON!" Hermione and Ginny yelled, while Bridgett and Paulette still just glared at him. Harry just looked down at his pumpkin juice, not wanting to get in the middle of it.

"What are you gonna do about it… Ronald." Bridgett said with a smirk, while grabbing the bagel that was untouched on his plate and eating it. Ron's face grew red with anger and annoyance, at her using the name Ronald but before he could say anything Malfoy came over.

"Silion, you're a Slytherin, you can't be seen mixing with Gryffindors, they're beneath us." Malfoy spat out while sneering at Harry and them.

"Well Malfoy for you're information, I prefer this table, better than a table that has no good bratty, egoistic, aholes sitting at it." She replied while calmly buttering a roll, the table went into complete and utter silence, actually that whole Great Hall did. At the fact that someone in Slytherin was refusing an order from the king of it. The Great Hall had already gotten quieter when Malfoy approached the Gryffindor table, but now you could have heard a pin drop. Malfoy still kept his cold glare on Bridgett and Bridgett kept buttering her roll.

Paulette looked from Malfoy to Bridgett back to her new friends around her, to the silent great hall. Obviously it was new for someone to refuse an order from this Malfoy guy that had been such a brat last night. Paulette looked toward the calm Bridgett to the still steaming Malfoy. _'Well, they are in for a lot more of this, cause it looks like Bridgett has chosen her enemy.'_

"Malfoy leave Bridgett alone, besides what's it to you that Bridgett sits here, its not like you want her company or anything." Paulette said with an innocent expression on her face as she set into motion a domino effect, soon it would be all over the school that Malfoy liked Bridgett…_"hehe serves the B right.'_ Paulette thought evilly as she watched Malfoy's eyes widen a fraction as he heard furious whispering break out across the great hall. Ron spat out the pumpkin juice that he was drinking and that was the only wake up call that Malfoy needed. He turned his now burning glare onto Paulette.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? It is just my job to make sure that the Slytherin house name is not ruined. Why would I like this disgusting _thing?_" Bridgett seemed to growl at the word thing, while Paulette did a little victory dance inside her head. She could tell by Bridgett's reaction that she would be killed for starting these kinds of rumors about her new enemy, but she couldn't help it. Besides Malfoy had just walked right into her trap. Her eyes got big as she said what she knew would send Malfoy bumbling off like an idiot and seal the deal on the rumors she was creating.

"Malfoy…you're the one who said like…I just thought that she was your friend, I had no idea that you like _liked_ her." Malfoy did something that she wasn't prepared for…he didn't start bumbling like an idiot. _'Damn…and here I thought that I was going to get breakfast AND a show…Damn.'_

"I don't either like, like her nor as a _friend_. She is an annoying twit who will get what is coming to her just like you will too."

"OOOOO Malfoy I'm so scared Paulette hold me I think I'm gonna cry from his scariness." Paulette playfully held her and started shaking along side Bridgett in "fear". Everyone in the group started laughing hysterically. Malfoy stalked off in a huff and Paulette collected herself enough to stand up.

"Well it's been fun, but we have to go guys; me and Bridgett here have double Defense Against the Dark Arts." She said gathering her things.

"We don't," Hermione said in confusion A'sN: That ain't something you see everyday…Hermione…confused! "We have Herbology, we don't have Defense Against the Dark Arts until after lunch."

"I think that they are just splitting up the classes so that they are smaller and more one on one. Ya know?"

"I get it." Ron said causing everyone to look at him. "They don't want a know it all like Hermione ruining the class for everyone."

"RONALD." Hermione screamed. As Ron and Hermione fought, Paulette, Bridgett and Harry sneaked out of the great hall.

"Harry, what class do you have?" Paulette asked as he started to walk up the stairs with them.

"Actually I have Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with you guys."

"Awesome." Bridgett said with a bright smile. "This way we won't get lost, cause Paulette and I have…NO idea where we are going!" Harry stared at them for a minute, as Paulette looked ready to argue with her before realizing that she was right.

_**Harry's POV **_

Every one waked into the classroom with a bit of nervousness wondering whom the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was. Paulette took a seat at the far table in the back while Harry took the seat next to Paulette. Bridgett took a seat at the table across the row, on the "Slytherin side". To Bridgett's dismay and Malfoy's dislike, the only seat open when he walked into the room was the cozy seat next to her. A'sN: Probably warm and cozy cause of how hot it is from all the glaring they were doing over it. Harry could tell that Bridgett was getting annoyed and mad, but before she could explode the teacher walked in.

"Good Day Class. I am sure that some of you remember me from your third year. For those of you who don't I am crushed and heart broken, and I am Professor Lupin. I am your new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher. But I will only be here temporarily, until they get a new teacher, as a favor to Professor McGonagall. They haven't found a permanent one yet so I am sorry to say that you are stuck with me for the time being."

Everyone could hear the grumbles that came from the Slytherin side agreeing that it was sad that he was their teacher. The Gryffindors glared across the room as they dissed one of their favorite teachers.

"Now as you can see this class is a lot smaller than the one last year or any year before. This is because Professor McGonagall thinks that it is best that the students get the most help that they can and a more one on one feel with the teachers. This is why we have cut the class in half and made more hours in the day. We have also made the curriculum more challenging than the usual 7th year defense against the Dark Arts Class. Given the present circumstances. I am warning you now, this will not be an easy class, in this class you're opponents are stronger, smarter and faster with their wands. In this class you will learn more spells you can use in battle, and you will learn to be quicker. Plus you'll learn more things than has ever been taught in this class's history. Anyways enough chitchat, lets get down to you're partners for a magical duel. The person you are sitting next too is you're partner for the rest of the year." Lupin said

The first thing that came to Harry's mind was Bridgett and Malfoy. Harry also guessed that is what Paulette was thinking, for she turned her head towards Bridgett. Bridgett also turned her head towards Harry and Paulette, giving them a God-Help-Me look, while Malfoy's scowl got, if possible, even darker.

"Now I want you guys to team up with you're partners and get onto the dueling platform. What group will be first?" Lupin asked. Nobody offered. " Come now don't be shy, this'll be fun! No one? Fine I'll pick someone then hummmmmm, MR. MALFOY and MISSsSsss….Silion? Take the stand." Lupin said.

Bridgett and Malfoy groaned simultaneously and walked up the stairs to the dueling platform. Bridgett and Malfoy put their wands in front of them and than they did the whole procedure, whipping the wand to their side and walking to the end of the platform. "1…2…3 DUEL" Lupin yelled. The first thing that was seen flying was a red spell from Malfoy's wand. That was blocked by a protego spell from Bridgett. Then an orange spell from Bridgett's wand that sent Malfoy upside-down in the air. Everyone laughed as Malfoy sent back a wiggly leg curse at Bridgett causing her to start dancing madly. Bridgett sent back a tickling charm causing Malfoy to start laughing hysterically. This happened for a while until it came out with Bridgett having a wiggly leg charm, the wall behind her in total ruins from reducto spells, and her covered in bruises from rolling out of the way of the reducto spells. Malfoy wasn't much better, he wasn't hanging upside-down in the air anymore, but he was still under the tickle charm, his usually perfect blonde hair was in total shambles from dogging curses and spells and he had a peculiar chocolate smell coming from him from one of the spells that Bridgett sent his way, no one knew what it was supposed to do but Malfoy had gotten pretty mad for some reason. While Paulette had covered her face with her hands and groaned. After 10 minutes of this Malfoy got sick of it and threw another expelliarmus curse at Bridgett. This one hit, but Bridgett held on to her wand. The spell only caused Bridgett to hit the wall behind her.

"MALFOY YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT." Bridgett said slowly sliding up the wall and standing up, with difficulty though. All of a sudden a foreign spell was screamed through out the classroom. After that Bridgett collapsed in exhaustion and Malfoy was twirled in the air then slammed into the stonewall behind him…hard. Harry looked at Lupin who was in shock for some reason. Next thing Harry knew, Paulette was running towards Bridgett and Lupin towards Malfoy.

"Harry, she needs to go to the hospital wing, she hit a jagged rock in the wall and it punctured her back. She's unconscious, HELP ME." Paulette screamed at Harry snapping him out of his confusion. Harry ran towards Paulette and helped her with Bridgett. He could see the cool red blood run through her robe and onto his hands. All of a sudden he felt the remnants of his dream flash before his eyes. The blood…the pain…the green flash…

"Harry snap out of it we NEED to get her to the hospital wing. What floor is it on?"

"It's on the fourth floor. We have to go up 3 flights of stairs." Harry said.

"We need to hurry, it is pretty bad, we don't want her to bled out on us." Paulette said trying to carry Bridgett bridal style. Harry could tell she wasn't doing so well, so he took Bridgett from her and carried her instead. Harry and Paulette ran as fast as they could up the stairs to the hospital wing. Harry could feel Bridgett's blood running all over his hands and onto his arms. He could also feel that Bridgett was growing cold.

" OH MY DEAR GOD, Get her into the bed over there and take off her robe." Harry and Paulette hurried towards the nearest bed while Madame Pomfrey went to get a wound-cleaning potion. Paulette quickly took Bridgett's robe off and her shirt, with the help of Harry.

"Madame Pomfrey, hurry she's unconscious and she is turning ice cold." Harry said.

" I HAVE NO MORE OPEN-WOUND POTIONS. YOU NEED TO GO TO PROFESSOR SLUGHORN. HE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT HAS THE OPEN-WOUND POTION I NEED." Madam Pomfrey shouted from the other room.

"Harry you know this castle better than I do, I need you to go get the potion while I stay with Bridgett and try to slow down the bleeding." Paulette said while grabbing a warm wet cloth and dabbing it on Bridgett's back wound. Before Harry left he saw a strange tattoo on her left arm, but he didn't look at it long for he had to get that potion.

Harry ran for his life to the Potion's room. When he got there the class was getting ready to leave.

"Harry my boy, what do you need?" Professor Slughorn asked in a light and cherry tone.

"Madam Pomfrey needs the open-wound potion NOW." Harry said out of breath.

"What was that son?" Slughorn asked confused.

"Madam Pomfrey needs the Open-wound potion FAST." Harry said more clearly. Slughorn didn't have to say anything more when he heard. He seemed to pale a little before quickly hurrying to his office and ran back with a potion. He handed the potion to Harry and Harry ran off down the dungeon corridor.

It didn't take him long to get back to the hospital wing, but once he got there he immediately handed the potion to Madam Pompfrey, Bridgett had turned pale white, whiter than snow, and her lips were slowly turning blue from blood loss. As soon as she got it Madam Pompfrey poured it down Bridgett's throat before taking the rag away that was stopping the blood flow. As soon as the wound closed she breathed a sigh of relief. Before pouring a blood-replenishing potion down her throat after it.

"Paulette." A soft whimpering voice called out. Paulette ran to the other side of Bridgett.

"Yes, B? I'm here chicka." Paulette said quietly.

"Did anyone get the number of the bus that ran over me?" Bridgett said in a whinnying tone. Paulette laughed a relieved teary laugh.

"No B, you didn't get hit by a bus, you hit a jagged rock and it went through your back to your stomach."

"Oh…well…it _feels_ like I got run over."

"Were goanna fix that soon B, just relax." Paulette said.

Harry just stared at Bridgett as a tear escaped her ice blue eye in the pain that she was feeling before her eyes squeezed shut trying to fall asleep and ignore the pain, that came from having a wall stab through your spinal cord and hit a lot of nerves…even though it was fixed, the after shock was finally catching up to her and she passed out.

"Dear she is all right she just needs rest, this potion will take a lot out of a person. Trust me, she will have to stay here for tonight and if she doesn't wake-up tomorrow morning she'll have to stay her for tomorrow too. You two better get to class. I have to deal with Malfoy now." Madam Pomfrey said turning to the bed next to Bridgett. "Let me have a look at him…Just a mere head injury, I'll clean up his wound, and close it up, he should be ready to leave when he wakes up." Madam Pomfrey went to go collect the things she needed for Malfoy's wound as Harry noticed that Malfoy was in the room.

Meanwhile Paulette went to go see if she had a shirt that could fit Bridgett in, because her shirt and robe was covered in blood.

"Harry." A faint voice from the doorway of the Hospital wing called. Harry whipped around to see Ginny slowly walking towards him. "I heard what happened to Bridgett, is she okay?" He noticed while she was talking to him that she was glancing form him to the shirtless and braless Bridgett. Harry blushed at this realization before trying to stutter out an explanation.

"Ginny its not what is seems like, her shirt was covered in blood and we had to take it off and Paulette is going to get a shirt for her, I…I… was just this close to her incase she woke up." Ginny gave him a look and then looked down and said,

"Harry I didn't know you liked her that much I mean…" Harry looked down and Ginny started laughing hysterically.

"Harry I can't believe you believed me, the only thing I wanna know is why did you feel the need to defend yourself to me?" Ginny asked with a questioning face while waving her eyebrows suggestively. Harry blushed crimson red before trying to explain.

"I…I…I…"

"Hey Ginny, what are you doing here? Bridgett's fine, I'll look after her, you and Harry should go. Class starts in about 3 minutes." Paulette said quickly coming into the hospital wing.

"She is right Harry we do need to go." Ginny said grabbing his hand. Harry felt a slight tingle in his hand as he was rushed out of the Hospital Wing. Just from the mere contact of Ginny's hand in his. _' I can't,'_ he thought,_ 'I can't, not until Voldemort is dead.'_ He thought over and over again as they rushed through the halls, falling back into his silent mantra.

_**Bridgett's POV**_

Bridgett's eyes slowly fluttered open. It was dark and very cold where she was. Slowly she sat up and looked around, she couldn't remember where she was. Then the day's events flashed into her head, quickly she felt her back, it was fine. There wasn't even a scar! _'That's some potion…at least I think it was a potion…ummm…ugg…my head'_

"I wonder where I am." She mused to herself. It didn't take long for someone to tell her the answer.

"You're in the Hospital Wing." A voice said from right next to her. Bridgett turned to where the voice came from and to her dismay it was no one other than Malfoy.

"Why thanks for telling me since you were the one that put me in here in the first place." Bridgett hissed at Malfoy.

"I didn't know the walls were jagged." Malfoy said putting his hands behind his head. Bridgett thought that this was some sort of apology until he continued.

"Otherwise I would have aimed higher and made sure it stabbed your heart."

"You Jacka." Bridgett said through gritted teeth.

"I aim to please." It took all of Bridgett's strength, but she just lay back down and tried to ignore his presence. It didn't take long for her to drift into a not so peaceful sleep.

Bridgett's Dream 

_It was dark, the stars in the night sky shined with a hauntingly eerie glow. For some weird reason Bridgett felt like she was being watched as she drifted deeper into the forest. Suddenly a whisper was heard in Bridgett's ear. _

"_I'm coming for you." Bridgett snapped around and stared into the night shivering in fear as she recognized that voice. _

"_No…it isn't possible…your dead! I SAW YOU GET KILLED!" Bridgett suddenly felt the urge to run, run as fast and as far away as she could. _

"_You can't hide for long." This time the voice shouted. This caused Bridgett to run fast, faster than she had ever ran before. She felt her legs burn with pain as she ran and ran, '_I have to get away…I won't go back…I can't…not to HER.'_ With these thoughts running through her mind Bridgett sped up and ignored the burning pain flowing wildly throughout her legs._

"_It's too late B, We already know where you are." A different voice said right in front of her. She let out a scream of pure terror at what stood in front of her and fell down. _

"She wants you back, she wants her army back." The man said. Suddenly Bridgett's forearm began to burn. She pulled her sleeve up to see that her Marque was in plain view. Bridgett let out a scream of pure pain as she felt tears fall down onto her burning Marque. The smell of burning flesh filled the night.

"_No, she can't be, she just can't be. I WON'T LET HER TAKE ME AGAIN." Bridgett screamed at the dark figure. _

"_If you won't join her then I must do as she commanded to do, Kill You." The figure took his hood off and revealed a dark face shrouded in shadow where the only thing that you could plainly see was the glowing white fangs gleaming in the moon light. It was…HIM. _

"_You can't kill me, You NEVER could!" Bridgett said with sureness in her voice. _

" _Maybe I can't kill you, but what about you're precious little peasha." He said in a mocking tone. _

"_DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER." He smiled his cruel smile and laughed. Suddenly his fangs began to drip a dark liquid onto the ground where Bridgett was huddled in pain, she reached out a shacking arm to touch it and paled. Blood. PEASHA'S blood. _

"_NO." _

"WAKE-UP DAMN IT." Bridgett bolted awake sweet drenched and breathing heavily. She couldn't help but let out a small tear that creased her check. She leaned over the bed and threw up in the trashcan next to it. She wiped her mouth and leaned back in bed closing her eyes. Before they snapped open at a sound of disgust. It was then that she realized who it was that had woken her up.

"What do you want?" She said glaring at Malfoy, which caused him to slowly back away from her view. After she was sure that Malfoy had gone back to bed, Bridgett stared at her sleeve. She couldn't get the guts to do it…was it possible? Was the dream more than a dream? With all these questions racing through her mind she plucked her courage and rolled up her sleeve to reveal it, the Marque, the _thing_ that ruined her life. She let out a gasp as she noticed how black it was. It had broken through her concealment charm. She felt hot tears make their way down her face as she let out a strangled, "no…"

_**Draco's POV **_

Draco had woken up to screams and cries escaping Bridgett's soft lips. He had tried to just ignore her for about 10 minutes before she got on his nerves. He jumped out of his hospital bed and walked over to Bridgett. Tears had stained her pillow along with her face. He thought she had been through enough pain curtsey of him. She didn't deserve to be in more, plus how was he supposed to get his beauty sleep when she was making such a ruckus. So he woke her up. It didn't take long, but her screams were more intense as he shook her. Finally she woke up, sweet drenched and breathing heavily. Draco could tell she was in pain. She rolled over the side of her bed and threw up in the trashcan next to it. When she was done he couldn't conceal the grunt of disgust that had been trying to get out. Slowly she faced him and gave him a glare that told him he needed to back away.

"What do you want?" she asked. Draco just walked away, away from the glare, away from her pain. Draco climbed back into bed and just continued staring at her. She was looking so intensely at her sleeve that he thought that she was going to burn a hole through it. Before he could say something smart about it. She rolled back her sleeve to reveal a huge mark that only reminded him of his mark, his death mark. It was pitch black and the blisters around it showed him how fiercely that it had been burning. It was so dark that he couldn't make out a shape. She slowly rolled her sleeve back down and rolled over to go back to sleep.

When he was sure that she was asleep he slowly pulled back his sleeve to reveal his death mark. Draco laid back down still looking at his death mark in the moonlight wondering silently just what Bridgett was hiding.

A'sN: Damn…just what is Bridgett hiding? And no! Bridgett is not a death eater… yes Peasha is Paulette, and NO this is NOT a strictly cannon story where it starts out Harry Potter and then turns into another person's story…THIS IS STILL HARRY POTTER! We just wanted you to get to know Paulette and Bridgett a little, and they ARE a big part of the story, but Harry is STILL the star. Thank you for reading and REVIEW!

* * *


	6. An Ultimatum

Disclaimer: "I'm Henry the 8th I am! Henry the 8th I am, I am! I got married to the widow next door; she's been married seven times before. And, everyone was a Henry! Henry! Won't take a Willie or a Sam! No Sam! I'm her 8th old man I'm Henry! Henry the 8th I am!"

Britt: Um…. Cat…

Cat: **Sigh** I'm not really Henry the 8th and I don't own Harry Potter so…Nuh! **sticks tongue out**

_**Chapter 5:An Ultimatum **_

BOOM!

The calming drip of raindrops could be heard throughout the empty dorm room. Ginny sighed as she stared out of the window. She hated to admit it, even to herself but… when she walked into the hospital wing to see Harry with a topless girl, it had made her…just a bit jealous.

She couldn't believe that a small…actually a big part of her thought that he liked another girl more than her. That she was being replaced. Even thought she knew for a fact WHY he had broken up with her… just… some part of her thought that maybe… just maybe he broke up with her because he didn't lover her anymore. Just maybe.

Ginny sighed again before she mentally and actually slapped herself. She couldn't believe that she was thinking this. The moment that she started thinking… let alone believing that he didn't love her anymore then. There was no hope for them.

'_Why am I thinking about this anyway…your just going to drive yourself crazy girl. Your spending to much time alone.' _Ginny thought to herself as she heard the commotion going on down in the common room, versus the silent dorm room.

She sighed to herself yet again before deciding to go and finally confront Harry about just why she was sighing so much.

_**Hermione's POV**_

Hermione clucked her tongue in disapproval as she looked over to Harry and Ron playing chess by the fire. They had only had two days of school and they were ALREADY behind in their homework. She thought that after 5th year they would be able to estimate the load that they would have in 7th year with Newts coming up.

'_Honestly those two are like immature little children…I can't expect them to be responsible for 5 seconds without me around to nag them. Do they honestly think that I enjoy nagging them? I would love it if they did their homework without me looking out for them. That is it…this year I am NOT going to nag them…if they fall behind then they fall behind.' _Hermione nodded her head in satisfaction with her vow. Choosing to ignore the fact that every year since 2nd she had made that very same promise…needless to say it never came true.

"Hermione." Hermione looked up startled out of her thoughts to see Ginny coming down the stairs towards her. She smiled and signaled for Ginny to sit down in the seat next to her. Her smile disappeared when she saw the depressed look behind Ginny's smile.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Ron looked up slightly before looking back to the chessboard as Harry's pawn had just taken his rook. Hermione saw the worried look as Ginny glanced over toward Harry and understood immediately. She lowered her voice before asking again.

"What's wrong Ginny? Does it have something to do with Harry?" Ginny sighed and merely shook her head and motioned that she would tell her later. She then took a deep breath and started watching Harry and Ron's game a little closer than normal. Hermione was confused at first until she saw that Ginny's eyes kept flicking up to where Harry was concentrating. She understood that Ginny wanted to talk to Harry and went back to finishing the 10 in. paper on Polyjuice Potion. Shaking her head while she worked not understanding…they loved each other…right?

**_Ginny's POV_**

Ginny could barley repress a shout of glee when Ron finally declared checkmate. That feeling quickly passed as she realized that it was now that she would have to approach Harry…again. All the other times the confrontations usually happened because she would get frustrated with him being so unbearably stupid.

But now…she was planning it. She took a deep breath before whispering in Harry's ear that she needed to talk to him before Ron could ask for another game. Harry looked slightly confused but simply nodded his head before helping Ron clean up the chessboard. She took a deep breath and let out another sigh.

'_Wow…I'm sighing a lot today.' _Ginny looked over to Hermione to see an encouraging smile. She smiled back before getting up with Harry and going out into the hall with him. She led him to an empty classroom, passing Paulette who was no doubt on her way to the Hospital wing to check on Bridgett, without looking back until they got there. Once they reached the room she turned around and saw Harry's emerald green eyes staring down at her.

'_How did he get so close?'_ Ginny thought before feeling her own Chocolate brown eyes drifting down to his lips she quickly looked back up into his eyes.

'No…I need to talk to him. I need to make sure he knows exactly how I feel about this whole " wait until Voldemort is dead before you have a life thing."

"You wanted to talk to me Gin?" Ginny smiled slightly at the fact that it was Harry who was snapping her out of her lustful state when only a short while ago he would have already kissed her.

Her smile turned into a frown as she realized how insignificant and unappealing that made her feel. Suddenly she felt her fear of talking to Harry disappear and the words flowed from her lips.

"Harry do you love me anymore? Do you even think about me?" Harry looked shocked at what she was asking for a moment before looking at her in an annoyed and frustrated manner.

"Ginny…we have had this conversation before. We can't be together. Not until I defeat Voldemort. If we do then…"

"Yea, yea, for my protection and all that. Harry," Ginny took his larger hand in her own and examined his fingers for a moment not noticing the way his eyes darkened with love and need.

"Have you ever considered what it is that you are protecting? Are you protecting me, or my heart? You have always been an honorable man, are you saying that we can't be together because of Voldemort, or because you don't love me anymore?"

Harry looked shocked before gently pulling his hand out of her grasp and placing both of his hands on Ginny's shoulder.

"Ginny, you know that I still love you. Do you know how hard it is? To see you everyday and not be able to show you any affection for fear that someone will see? Someone will see and…"

"SOMEONE WILL SEE?" Ginny cut Harry off angrily.

"Are you ashamed of me Harry Potter? Is that it? Ashamed that you love a Weasley?" Harry stared at her as if she had gone insane before his very eyes.

"Ginny that's stupid."

"STUPID! So now on top of you being ashamed of me I am stupid? Well you know what Harry Potter; just because I love you does NOT mean that you can control me! I am DONE letting you play with my emotions! Either you love me or you don't. If you can't accept the fact that I don't CARE about Voldemort and that I JUST want to be with you. Then…then…then…" Ginny trailed of not being able to think of ever not loving Harry.

"Then I will NOT keep to your rules. You figure it out, and you figure it out soon because I am sick of this." Ginny turned on her heel and marched out of the room slamming the door shut behind her and leaving a confused and shocked Harry behind her.

_**Harry's POV **_

Harry stared up at the ceiling of his dorm room thinking about the latest thing to go wrong in his life. The sad thing was that the list had grown rather long over the last few years. Even sadder was the fact that almost the entire list consisted of things to do with Voldemort. The saddest of the sad things was that even though this was a problem many boys had…it was made even more of a problem by the fact that Voldemort was involved in this too. Ginny.

Why couldn't she just move on? The moment he thought that his hand closed into a fist as he saw in his minds eye her hand in some other guy's hand. Her lips on another… _'Ok, maybe I don't want her to move on…but why won't she understand that I am doing this for her safety?' _

Not think about her anymore that was impossible no matter how hard he tried. Didn't she understand what her telling him that she still loved her did to him? Didn't she know how hard it was every time he looked into her chocolate brown eyes to say that he did, but couldn't love her back?

To be big, and protect her by refusing her? Refusing her with her red hair framing her face with her big chocolate puppy dog eyes staring at him over he beautiful pouted red lips that looked oh so kissable. How he just wanted to sweep her up into his arms and devour those beautiful red lips…Ok this wasn't helping him. _'I can't, not until Voldemort is defeated…not until Voldemort is defeated…' _He slipped back into his silent mantra as he closed his eyes and leaned back on his bed. Slowly slipping into sleep.

**_Bridgett's POV_**

Bridgett did not want to wake-up but by the way the sun was in her eye and how the pillow didn't help block the light, she was forced to. She slowly sat up and wondered why no one was in here as if right on cue Madam Pomfrey came out.

"Dear you finally woke up, it's actually nice to see you have some color in those checks of yours." Bridgett smiled, her sweet smile. "Well dear you missed breakfast how about I get you something, hold on." Madam Pomfrey walked out of the room and down the hall. No later did she walk out the room, than Malfoy woke up. Bridgett couldn't help but laugh.

Malfoy's perfectly blonde hair was now sticking up in different places.

"What are you laughing at?" Malfoy said in a grumpy tone. "Oh you know…the ceiling," Bridgett said in a sarcastic manner. "And you know…you looking like a used human qui-tip. "

"What's a qui-tip?" Malfoy asked confused.

"O nothing just an argent pig headed son of a B that has his hair all over the place." Bridgett said while filing her nails with an invisible nail file. Bridgett could tell Malfoy was getting very annoyed by the expression on his face. But luckily Madam Pomfrey came in with a trolley full of breakfast food before he could actually pounce on her and finish the job he had started on the first day of school.

"Mr. Malfoy you're awake."

Malfoy didn't deem it necessary to answer her and preceded to rub his eyes from the little sleep he got. During the next 30 minutes Malfoy and Bridgett ate in total silence. After the whole 30 minutes of not saying a word to each other, Bridgett said

"Well this is fun, but I got to go…. somewhere…?" (Britt: ANIME SWEAT DROP!)

"Where would this somewhere be?" Malfoy asked with a raised eyebrow as he climbed out of bed.

"Why do you want to know?" Bridgett asked also with a raised eyebrow. Malfoy was about to say something when he figured out he couldn't think of what to say.

"That's what I thought." Bridgett hopped out of bed and headed out of the Hospital wing, after getting the approval from Madam Pomfrey. It didn't take long for Malfoy to catch up to her.

"What do you want?" Bridgett said whipping around, catching Malfoy off guard along with Bridgett for she was only about a centimeter away from Malfoy's chest. They just stode their for what seemed like forever. Just staring into each other's eyes.

_**Paulette's POV **_

Paulette walked in an almost carefree manner down the hall. Her best friend had survived a near death experience, put that annoying little spoiled brat in the hospital, and she was wearing her new favorite shoes that made that really cool clicky clacky sound that she liked.

Yes…she was happy. She started humming a song that she remembered hearing in America. Paulette really hated the fact that she couldn't listen to the radio here and knew that she was getting really rusty on her musical instruments. Heck, she probably couldn't play Beethoven's 5th symphony by the time she got home. She sighed to herself in shame as she remembered the exact words that her teachers had told her.

"Now Paulette, make SURE you practice, God gave you a gift and you don't want to waste it." Her piano teacher was a big religion person.

"Dude…practice, because if you don't you aren't making it into any rock and roll bands anytime soon." Her base guitar and guitar teacher.

"Paulette if you don't practice then you won't be good enough for the winter concert, and you will be bad in it, and if you are bad and mess up, then the whole orchestra will be messed up." Her violin teacher was a total perfectionist.

"Practice or you will be off beat." Sadly that was the biggest sentence that her drums teacher had ever said to her. Usually he just sat down and drummed a beat and she would follow…not much of a people person.

Paulette sighed again as she new she was letting a lot of people down. But it wasn't like she could practice while she was in Europe for crying out loud! Ok…maybe she could but in a magical school where they don't have muggle items? Ok…that's just electricity…but she couldn't bring all her instruments with her!

All she brought was her base guitar and violin…guitar wasn't as much fun. Plus Bridgett had brought her guitar so she could practice on that. No big deal. She sighed again as she realized it WAS a big deal, music was her life and she was letting down a lot of people. But…she would let down a lot MORE people if she hadn't come.

Music was less important then…Paulette stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that was before her. Bridgett…out of bed. She immediately went into mother Hen mode and rushed up to her not even noticing Malfoy standing there. She clucked at her like she was a child that had done something wrong.

"Bridgett, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED? YOU JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL WING! SCOOT YOUR BUTT INTO YOUR COMMON ROOM NOW!"

Bridgett looked startled out of some weird daze that she was in before smiling at Paulette and walking off with her. All the way down the hall you could hear the echoes of Paulette scolding Bridgett.

Paulette never noticing the way that Bridgett looked over her shoulder. Thinking about the way that she froze in front of Malfoy, she didn't know why she did and it scared her, scared her to death.

AsN: sorry bout all the jumping around from POV to POV a lot in this chapter. It was necessary so that you could see some changes that are taking place and how the characters see each other. Let alone themselves. Again sorry bout the lateness…WE'LL GET THEM OUT FASTER PROMISE!


	7. Having Fun in the Common Room

_**Disclaimer: Nothing cute…we don't own Harry Potter…Now onward with the story.**_

_**Chapter 6:Having Fun In The…Common Room?**_

_**Draco's POV**_

Draco still couldn't get the fact that he just froze with Bridgett so close to him. His thoughts were confusing him. Ya he hate her guts but there was something else that told him something he did understand quiet yet. Plus the fact that she was obviously a follower of Lord Voldemort's just like him. So why had he never seen her before? Or even heard of her? If she were truly so high up in Voldemort's inner circle to not care if she insulted him, son of Voldemort's right hand man, then he should have at LEAST heard of her. Then again she was from America. Combined with all of this new uncertainties plus the way he felt when she was near to him was making Draco's head spin. One thing was clear though; Bridgett Silion was a mystery, one that he intended to figure out. With that firmly in mind he turned around to head back to the common room, he knew this was going to be an interesting year.

_**Hermione's POV**_

Hermione was currently engrossed in her book. The climax and all of the secrets were unfolding right before her shocked eyes.

' He stared in growing horror at his enemy's hand- and- a- half sword, then back up at the eye slits of his mirrored helm, and shouted, "I KNOW YOU!" He threw himself at the Rider, trapping their bodies, hooked his fingers underneath the helm, and ripped it off. And there in the center of the plateau, on the edge of the Burning Plains of Alagaesia, stood…'

She let out an indignant gasp as the book _Eldest_ was ripped out of her hands her eyes had been fixed to the book with such concentration that she had not noticed her blunder headed boyfriend come up behind her to steal her book. Idiot.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" The common room seemed to shake with the force of her yell as their housemates, experienced with their fights, dived under chairs and behind couches in fear. The new 1st years looked around in confusion until the braver house companions dared to dart from their hiding places to pull them back with them.

"What?" Ron asked oblivious to the precautions that his housemates were taking.

"YOU GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK RIGHT NOW!" Hermione shook with rage as she squared her shoulders against her much larger cretin of a boyfriend.

"You want this?" Ron asked making a gesture with the hand that held the book. Hermione glared at him as if asking, 'what do you think you nincompoop.' Ron seemed to consider it for a moment unaware of all of his housemates' staring at him in shock. No one…repeat NOONE stole Hermione's book and got away without at LEAST losing a couple years of their life…never mind just losing their life in general. Ron was still deep in thought before smirking and holding the book high over his head. Well out of reach of Hermione.

"Nah that's ok, you spend too much time reading as it is." Hermione shook even more with rage as she pulled herself up even higher than her full height. Before letting her yells reach the maximum level of her voice, not caring who heard her at the moment.

"RONALD WEASLEY! YOU GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK _RIGHT NOW_! OR SO HELP ME! I'LL…I'LL…"

"You'll what?" Ron said starting to look mad himself. The ends of his ears going the traditional Weasley red with his anger. Hermione seemed to shake in anger for a few seconds more before letting an evil grin spread across her face and settling back on the flats of her feet and crossing her arms smugly, she seemed less intimidating but the flames still danced around her and in her eyes.

She then leaned forward and whispered something into her boyfriend's ear, when compared to her yelling was so silent that no one but Ron could catch what she said. They watched in shock as Ron's face paled and he wordlessly handed over her book. She smirked before settling back on to the couch leaving Ron standing there anxiously.

"So…are you still goanna? Am I still…" Ron trailed off looking uncertain.

"If you keep interrupting me while I am trying to read then yes." She said calmly while turning a page and once more becoming engrossed in her book. Ron pouted and sat next to her on the couch mumbling sulkily.

"I just wanted…more time together…try to be…good boy friend…what I get...bloody unbelievable…cut off my arse…" Was heard as the common room once more settled down after the latest world war. They had lost count a long time ago but new it was AT LEAST somewhere in the 500's…and that was just AFTER they started going out.

All seemed to settle down before the portrait hole opened…and a whole new can of worms was opened as in walked…

DUN DUN DUN! Cat WAS going to stop it here BUT I convinced her not to…SO REMEMBER WHO THE NICE AUTHOR IS! Then again I had to agree to let her get back to her book…((What really happened is I snapped her book away from her and told her to write…I am guessing that's where she was in Eldest when I did that and she was still mad…)) BACK TO THE STORY WITH MOI WRITING! (((Britt…for those of you pinheads out there)))

_**Paulette's POV**_

Paulette walked in the common room with a laughing Bridgett by her side. Paulette told her about one of Ron and Hermione's argument they had during Herbology. Once they were actually through the portrait hole and into the main walkway they came to a halt, because the common room had an unusual quietness to it. Paulette looked over at the couch where she spied Ron with a pout and Hermione into one of her books. She slowly leaned towards Bridgett and whispered to her. "They had another fight it seems like." She said making a gesture towards Ron and Hermione. She could tell Ron and Hermione didn't even notice they came in. Ron was too busy pouting and while Hermione was I her own little world.

Her concentration was interrupted when she say Bridgett walk up to Ron and took a Nice seat on his lap.

"Don't worry Ronald once she's done with her book, o say in 2 hours, she'll pay attention to you, for o a day until she finds a new book. Anyways let me get down to my point if you need any _company_ while she's in her state, holler." Paulette looked directly at Hermione. Hermione slowly pulled her book down to under her eyes and raised her eye brow, before she slowly pulled the book back up to its home. Paulette quickly turned to Ron who was now stuttering.

"Hermione…I…but…it's…not…aldkjruoiadf…." Paulette quickly turned back to Hermione.

"I know Ronald… You Wouldn't Dare." Feeling like she was on the set of a Soap Opera, Paulette quickly turned towards Ron, still gasping and red from the offer Bridgett made to him.

"Don't worry Ronald…" she said while closing his mouth. "Only a selected few get that offer and well..." she inhaled sharply. "You're not one of them." She said kissing the tips of her fingers and placing them quickly on his cheek. This only made him turn tomato red. Suddenly something hit Bridgett's head and than bounced onto Ron's. Paulette swiftly looked towards Hermione who put her finger up about to scream at Bridgett, but only licked it and turned her page. Suddenly Paulette gasped as Bridgett conjured a huge tarantula and put on Ron's back. She guesses that Bridgett snuck behind the couch while she was looking at Hermione.

Paulette slowly walked towards Hermione watching the spider very carefully as it traveled up to Ron's head. When she finally reached Hermione with Bridgett by her side with a satisfying smirk, Paulette only nudged Hermione. Who looked up from her book with an evil glare. Paulette only pointed a shaky figure to Ron's head. Hermione looked quickly at his head and gasp her book falling into her lap. Everyone in the common looked at the new scene erupting by the couches. They all looked at Ron's head, knowing very well that he was terrified of spider.

"What is it guy's?" Ron asked Hermione used her right hand to point at his head, since her left was used to cover her mouth. Ron finally felt about 8 legs on top his head. He quickly put his hand on his head. He quickly regretted it by the look on his face. It scrunched up and he said in a quiet baby voice "Spider." Without notice Ron jumped up running & screaming. The holler of Spider had to be heard through out the castle Paulette thought. Suddenly with a flick of Bridgett's wand the spider disappeared into air. Ron was still running around the common room feeling the top of his head. When he finally realized nothing was there he stopped running and looks nervously around on the ground. Then he checked in his pant, I guess you never know. After he was done with that he looked directly at Bridgett.

"You…You…You… Bloody Wench." He screamed at her furry in his eyes.

"Ouch tell me something I don't know." Bridgett said with a smirk on her face. Then she quickly turned towards Paulette and said.

"I'm going to go to my common room, kay?"

"Ya I'll see you honey." She said waving off to Bridgett who just waved back and than disappeared behind the Portrait hole.

"Paulette I hate you're friend Bridgette or whatever her name is." Ron said still smothering down the rage that was still inside him from the recent embarrassment that she put Ron through.

"I'm sorry Ron you feel that way, but I love Bridgett we grew up together. We've been there for each other. I could never get rid of her. Will you excuse me I'm going to go to bed." Paulette said swiftly as she made her way up to her bed.

"I'm going to go to bed too, Ron. I love you." She said closing her book and getting up to kiss Ron. Ron kissed her back before watching her make her way up to bed. He felt himself sigh and steam in anger as he thought about what Bridgett had done to him. She was a no good, dirty, Slytherin. And until his friends realized this he would have to watch her…weather they believed him or not.

_Ooo…Bridgett's got Ron AND Draco breathing down her neck…will Harry finally admit that he has feelings for Ginny, or is it just too late? Find out next time on… 'Two Wars…One Solution.'_


	8. Extra Curricular Activities

AN: Alright…I don't know if you guys have noticed it, but I re read the entire story just now and it kind of seems to get dry and well….boring as we go along. Things are happening WAY to quickly and at this rate our story is going to have Paulette and Bridgett as the main people and well…that just won't do. This HARRY POTTER! Not BRIDGETT SILION AND PAULETE BONAPARTE! Now…ONWARD SLAVE! **points to Britty with whip.**

Britty: **salutes her** YES MAM!

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter…SO GET OVER IT!

Chapter 7: Extra Curricular Activities

Harry loved the feeling of sweeping through the air as fast as his broom could go after 3 months of summer. The wind through his hair, the thrill of feeling like no one can catch him no matter how fast they went. It was pure heaven. The fact that he got to see Ginny on the other side of the field with the wind blowing her robes out around her and gripping the broom with her thighs was a total plus. Now if only that broom was him…

_PORNO__BRIT_

'_No bad Harry, bad…not good for health.' _Harry sighed as Ron signaled for everyone to come in so they could start practice. It was the first day of practice and Ron wanted them to beat the Slytherins more than usual this year. Something about _'beating the stuffing out of that damn wench'. _The match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was first up this year in 2 months, and everyone was eager to beat them, so eager that they didn't complain about Ron's Army Sergeant drills and practices…much.

"Ron, I am NOT getting up at 5 AM on Monday-Saturday. That is ridiculous." Katie said starring at the keeper like he was a boggart in disguise. _(AN: Yea yea, we aren't idiots, we know that Katie is supposed to be graduated from Hogwarts but…we're lazy and we don't want to have to A. make up names and B. Remember those names so….deal.)_

"What? Harry agrees with me right?" Harry stared at Ron before slowly shaking his head.

"Ron, I know you want to beat Slytherin, everyone does, but I don't think that the professors would appreciate it if the whole Gryffindor quittage team showed up half-dead and disgusting to their classes."

"We'd get used to it…eventually." Ron said in defense of what he thought was the perfect practice schedule. Harry shook his head before deciding on a compromise. Since he was the "official" team captain (Ron just helped him with plays and was like the "assistant captain") It was his job to decide on the final practice schedule.

"How about Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday we wake up at 5 AM to do 2 hour conditioning.

"Conditioning?"

"Yeah it's something that muggle sports do to make it easier on the players to win the game."

"Oh." Was the somewhat startled response that Harry heard.

"Then Monday and Wednesday we meet at the pitch at 7 p.m. for actual practice, and Tuesday and Thursday morning we meet at the pitch at 5am for regular practice. And do conditioning Tuesday and Thursday at the lake at 4 PM for 2 hours. That way we can use the pitch without worrying about other teams wanting to use it." Harry said seeming pleased with his rather wordy compromise.

"Cause no one is stupid enough to get up that bloody early." Katie muttered under her breath, while at the same time making sure that everyone heard what she said. Ron ignored her and glared at Harry for a moment before seeming to decide that that was good enough.

"Alright lets run a new play idea that I thought up for the Chasers, Katie you'll be here, Ginny you'll be…"

Bridgett's POV

With a heavy sigh Bridgett sat down on one of the cold couches that occupied the cold, dark, gloomy, gross…well you get the picture…Slytherin Common room. With Harry, Ginny, and Ron at quittage practice, and Paulette and Hermione, the freaking book worms, in the library, there was no one to hang out with and…she wasn't allowed in the Gryffindor common room. Sure she knew the password, but she had a feeling that the other Gryffindors wouldn't be as tolerant of her in their common room without the others there.

She couldn't give a damn about reading and school work there for would be miserable in the Library, and most of the Gryffindor quittage team wouldn't take kindly to a Slytherin watching their practice…something about spying and taking their ideas or something of that nonsense…so here she was…on Saturday night _(technically it __doesn__'t matter cause she is in a boarding school and __isn__'t allowed off the campus b__ut__ still…she IS an American teenager)_ with nothing to do.

This was sad...BEYOND sad…this was pathetic. Another heavy sigh was released as she tried to get comfortable on the couch. She failed miserably since it was literally IMPOSSIBLE to get comfortable on this…this…un-comfy couch…_(AN: sweat drop…great adjective huh?) _

Bridgett let out another sigh for good measure before discreetly looking around the common room. Of course Bridgett is just about as discreet as a train coming at you full barrel. But she tried. When she determined that no one else was around a wicked idea started to form in her head. Since Bridgett hadn't practice her guitar in about 2 weeks she decided that right now, with no one around, would be the perfect time.

"Inanimatus Conjurus Guitarus." Bridgett said with a flick of her wand. As a hot pink, electric guitar appeared onto her lap she settled herself happily down and started letting the therapeutic plucking of her guitar calm her, and help her get out of her boredom funk.

Paulette's POV 

The library was utterly silent as two diligent students dedicated their Saturday to the love of books. These two students were of course our two favorite Gryffindor bookworms Hermione and Paulette.

It had been discovered to the horror of Harry and Ron that their new American friend shared Hermione's love of all things school related. Bridgett was just as appalled to find out Paulette wasn't the biggest bookworm in the world…if that was even possible. When Hermione had suggested the library Paulette had immediately stood up demanding to know why no one had shown her the library in the first place.

When she found out that it was two levels she had almost died of happiness and the two girls had literally skipped out of the common room gushing over their favorite authors and books. We now find them sitting at Hermione's usual table inside the almost deserted library _(the only one in there besides them was Madame Pince the librarian)_. With a tower of babble sized stack of books sitting beside them. As Paulette changed books yet again she couldn't help but feel sorry for her friends that they were missing out on this treasure trove of knowledge.

"Hey Hermione? What do you say we make studying more interesting?" Hermione looked up from her _Standard Book of Spells Grade 7 _to look at Paulette like she was crazy.

"Why would we need to make it more interesting? Studying is fun."

"Well I know that and you know that…but haven't you noticed that we seem to be the ONLY ones of our friends who actually LIKE to read?" Hermione seemed to think this over for a moment before slowly nodding.

"I suppose…but what's that got to do with making studying more fun?"

"Well…I don't know about Harry and Ron, but…when we were in America I always had to push and nag and bully Bridgett into studying with me. And that's just actually PRACTICING magic. Forget anything that involved a book and her sitting still for more than five seconds."

"Oh I know exactly how you feel, Ron and Harry are EXACTLY like that. Mention homework and they run off to find the nearest chess board or deck of Exploding Snape cards." Hermione gushed excitedly finding a common ally in her newest Red-headed friend.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm sick of it. I mean I don't LIKE nagging Bridgett but if I don't who will? She'd never do her homework any other way, and then if I didn't she'd have the nerve to wait till the last minute and ask if she can copy MY homework. It is so infuriating." Hermione nodded her head rapidly understanding immensely more than the other girl knew.

"You see this is what I propose." Paulette went on happy to find that her troubles were so well known by the girl sitting in front of her. "This year we don't nag, because we won't have to." Hermione stared at her not comprehending what she meant.

"I don't understand. If we don't nag them they would NEVER do their homework. It's too 'boring'."

"That's just it though! It won't be boring. We'll make up a game to go with studying to make it more 'interesting'."

"What game?" Hermione said slowly trying to wrap her head around what Paulette was suggesting.

"Jeopardy."

"Oh me and my mum used to watch that all the time when I was little. I just loved it when I got the answers right."

"Exactly and it will be fun for them too cause we'll make teams and have points, you know how competitive those quittage players can get, it will be like one big game to them…but their still studying." Hermione seemed to finally appreciate the sneaky value of this plan.

"Paulette you should have been in Slytherin." She said while leaning back with a content smile on her face, maybe she could finally keep that promise to herself, of course it was 6 years late but…better late than never right?

(AN: I am so sick of them not studying and getting perfect grades…it's annoying. But this serves more uses than just settling my annoyance… as you will soon find out. EVIL GRIN)

Harry's POV 

Harry and Ron trudged up the stairs utterly exhausted from practice. Ginny was a few steps behind them muttering under her breath about something frankly Harry didn't want to know.

While all of the team were giving Ron dirty looks as he plastered on a fake grin and told them to meet him bright and early on Monday to get a head start on the day. Harry sighed just knowing that Ron was going to wake up to a pile of pranks the size of a mountain. He just hoped that none of said pranks leaked onto his bed.

Harry slightly chuckled at the thought before breaking Ron out of his peep talk mode by pushing him through the open portrait hole. To which the whole team broke down laughing at the sight of Ron tripping over the portrait hole and landing flat on his back. Ah but revenge was sweet as Ron's ears took on a tinge of red that even a tomato would be jealous of.

Harry finally gave in to Ron's glares and helped him to his feet trying to apologize through laughing so hard at the same time. Ron finally stopped throwing glares everyone's way when they stopped laughing and resigned him to flop on to the couch next to homework ridden Hermione and Paulette.

Paulette looked up slightly from the essay that she was revising before burying her nose back in it with a determined look on her face. Her eyes literally blurred across the 3 ft essay before stopping and rereading something at least 10 times.

"AH-HA!" She let out in a victorious manner pointing to a spot on the essay.

"You spelled impetuosity wrong. It's impetuosity. Not Impetusity."

"Oh shoot, that one always gets me. Let me see." Paulette placed the essay on the table and pointed out the trouble spot; " So it would be _'Do not over step the boundaries of impetuosity, by adding nutmeg to this dangerous concoction.'" _

"Thanks Paulette that would have been so embarrassing to hand into Professor Slughorn with a misspelled word. Good gracious what would he think of me."

"Anytime." Paulette said cheerfully picking up yet another essay from the mess that was scattered on the common room coffee table.

"Blimey you guys," Ron said using his usual tact. "How many essays have you finished?" Paulette and Hermione looked at each other before pulling out their daily planners in which they kept track of all their assignments. They started counting and checking off things here and there before finally looking up and replying,

"All of them."

"ALL OF THEM!" They nodded, as if to say 'what's your point?' Although Paulette seemed to be shrinking away a bit as if scared Ron was going to jump her, hey she didn't grow up in the middle of the gang wars of LA without learning a few things. And lesson number one was never look threatening to someone who already thought that you were weird.

"How in the bloody hell did you get ALL of your homework done?"

"Oh honestly Ronald, you don't have to swear. I'll tell you how we got it all done, we've been working on them…all day."

"But…but…But it's Saturday…you aren't supposed to work on homework on a SATUDAY!"

"In what rule book does it say that Ron?" Hermione asked a bit sarcastically getting fed up with the redhead's homework phobia.

"It isn't written down…cause everyone knows it!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"You know for once Wesley's got a point Hems." A slightly amused voice interrupted. Ron turned around hoping against all hopes that someone was going to back him up in an argument against Hermione…no such luck. When he saw who had spoken his slightly pathetic hopeful expression had turned to one of rage. As his not long ago pink ears turned red again. He seemed to puff himself up for an argument in an eerie imitation of Uncle Vernon.

"What are you doing in here wench?" Ron demanded hotly of the blue eyed, blonde beauty in front of him. Of course the beauty part was lost in Ron's mind to be replaced by traitorous Slytherin. (AN: GO RON! Didn't know he had it in him to use a big word!) Bridgett merely smiled in response to his hotheaded question.

"Why do you care Ronnikans? Did you miss me?" She said in a sickly sweet baby voice. Ron snorted before turning back to Hermione to continue there ah…conversation only to find her and Paulette's heads buried in a book bigger than all of their 7th year books combined. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Bridgett all watched on in shock as Paulette and Hermione giggled at something they had read before turning to the next page. Ginny finally broke the awkward silence with the simple statement of,

"Well, looks like we've go 2 bookworms in Gryffindor now."

Everyone laughed at that and resigned themselves to plopping down in front of the fireplace and just relaxing after a long quittage practice. Bridgett gently pulled Ivy off of Paulette's shoulder and set him down on her lap. She pulled out an essay she hadn't finished and began working on it, while absent-mindedly petting Ivy.

Ron finally gave up in tempting Hermione away from her book and had suggested to Harry that they play chess, to which Harry had accepted. And they now could be found sitting in front of the table nearest to the fireplace with a chess board spread out between them.

While Ginny worked on some new transfiguration spell in front of the couches. Paulette looked up from the last of Hermione's essays and couldn't help but smile. They all looked so happy. She briefly considered telling Harry and Ron to get to work but decided against it when she saw how peaceful they all were.

'_After all, how many peaceful nights like this are we going to get?' _she thought gloomily to herself, before getting up to sit in front of the fire with Bridgett. She then got a bright idea and conjured up some marshmallow, hot chocolate, and sticks before calling for everyone who wanted to roast marshmallows to get their buts over here. Bridgett eyed them warily before deeming it fit to ask if they were going to have to sing Koom-Bye-Ya. Paulette started cracking up while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny joined them making a half circle around the fireplace. Paulette handed out the sticks, while Bridgett handed out the marshmallows.

They all sat back to relax and enjoy each other's company as they sipped the hot chocolate that Hermione had magically poured out. They all sat back and listened to the soothing sounds of Hogwarts at night. Harry sighed in content as he felt Ginny lean her head on his shoulder. Without even thinking about it his arm drifted out to hold her loosely to his side. She snuggled a little to get more comfortable before letting out a content sigh. Harry looked down at her hair glistening in the firelight and knew, without a doubt, that even if Ginny knew Voldemort would kill her for being with him, she'd do it anyway. And that's what scared him. If Ginny died he'd die, no ifs ands or buts.

'_I love her too much.' _Was the last thought that went through Harry's head as he drifted off to sleep.

AN:Yes there was a little bit of Ginny Harry fluff there at the end but...we figured that you deserved it. We've gotten our act together and I sincerly doubt that it will take this long to get a post out again...then again I'm not psychic...but I am very perseverent so...we'll see who wins. Me or life. THANKYOU!


End file.
